Fluorocarbon based fluids have found widespread use in many commercial and industrial applications. For example, fluorocarbon based fluids are frequently used as a working fluid in systems such as air conditioning, heat pump and refrigeration applications. The vapor compression cycle is one of the most commonly used type methods to accomplish cooling or heating in a refrigeration system. The vapor compression cycle usually involves the phase change of the refrigerant from the liquid to the vapor phase through heat absorption at a relatively low pressure and then from the vapor to the liquid phase through heat removal at a relatively low pressure and temperature, compressing the vapor to a relatively elevated pressure, condensing the vapor to the liquid phase through heat removal at this relatively elevated pressure and temperature, and then reducing the pressure to start the cycle over again.
While the primary purpose of refrigeration is to remove heat from an object or other fluid at a relatively low temperature, the primary purpose of a heat pump is to add heat at a higher temperature relative to the environment.
Certain fluorocarbons have been a preferred component in many heat exchange fluids, such as refrigerants, for many years in many applications. For, example, fluoroalkanes, such as chlorofluoromethane and chlorofluoroethane derivatives, have gained widespread use as refrigerants in applications including air conditioning and heat pump applications owing to their unique combination of chemical and physical properties. Many of the refrigerants commonly utilized in vapor compression systems are either single components fluids or azeotropic mixtures.
Concern has increased in recent years about potential damage to the earth's atmosphere and climate, and certain chlorine-based compounds have been identified as particularly problematic in this regard. The use of chlorine-containing compositions (such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs), hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs) and the like) as refrigerants in air-conditioning and refrigeration systems has become disfavored because of the ozone-depleting properties associated with many of such compounds. There has thus been an increasing need for new fluorocarbon and hydrofluorocarbon compounds and compositions that offer alternatives for refrigeration and heat pump applications. For example, it has become desirable to retrofit chlorine-containing refrigeration systems by replacing chlorine-containing refrigerants with non-chlorine-containing refrigerant compounds that will not deplete the ozone layer, such as hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs).
It is generally considered important, however, that any potential substitute refrigerant must also possess those properties present in many of the most widely used fluids, such as excellent heat transfer properties, chemical stability, low- or no-toxicity, non-flammability and lubricant compatibility, among others.
Applicants have come to appreciate that lubricant compatibility is of particular importance in many of applications. More particularly, it is highly desirably for refrigeration fluids to be compatible with the lubricant utilized in the compressor unit, used in most refrigeration systems. Unfortunately, many non-chlorine-containing refrigeration fluids, including HFCs, are relatively insoluble and/or immiscible in the types of lubricants used traditionally with CFC's and HFCs, including, for example, mineral oils, alkylbenzenes or poly(alpha-olefins). In order for a refrigeration fluid-lubricant combination to work at a desirable level of efficiently within a compression refrigeration, air-conditioning and/or heat pump system, the lubricant should be sufficiently soluble in the refrigeration liquid over a wide range of operating temperatures. Such solubility lowers the viscosity of the lubricant and allows it to flow more easily throughout the system. In the absence of such solubility, lubricants tend to become lodged in the coils of the evaporator of the refrigeration, air-conditioning or heat pump system, as well as other parts of the system, and thus reduce the system efficiency.
With regard to efficiency in use, it is important to note that a loss in refrigerant thermodynamic performance or energy efficiency may have secondary environmental impacts through increased fossil fuel usage arising from an increased demand for electrical energy.
Furthermore, it is generally considered desirably for CFC refrigerant substitutes to be effective without major engineering changes to conventional vapor compression technology currently used with CFC refrigerants.
Flammability is another important property for many applications. That is, it is considered either important or essential in many applications, including particularly in heat transfer applications, to use compositions, which are non-flammable. Thus, it is frequently beneficial to use in such compositions compounds, which are nonflammable. As used herein, the term “nonflammable” refers to compounds or compositions, which are determined to be nonflammable as determined in accordance with ASTM standard E-681, dated 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, many HFCs, which might otherwise be desirable for used in refrigerant compositions are not nonflammable. For example, the fluoroalkane difluoroethane (HFC-152a) and the fluoroalkene 1,1,1-trifluoropropene (HFO-1243zf) are each flammable and therefore not viable for use in many applications.
Higher fluoroalkenes, that is fluorine-substituted alkenes having at least five carbon atoms, have been suggested for use as refrigerants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,352—Smutny is directed to production of fluorinated C5 to C8 compounds having at least some degree of unsaturation. The Smutny patent identifies such higher olefins as being known to have utility as refrigerants, pesticides, dielectric fluids, heat transfer fluids, solvents, and intermediates in various chemical reactions. (See column 1, lines 11-22).
While the fluorinated olefins described in Smutny may have some level of effectiveness in heat transfer applications, it is believed that such compounds may also have certain disadvantages. For example, some of these compounds may tend to attack substrates, particularly general-purpose plastics such as acrylic resins and ABS resins. Furthermore, the higher olefinic compounds described in Smutny may also be undesirable in certain applications because of the potential level of toxicity of such compounds which may arise as a result of pesticide activity noted in Smutny. Also, such compounds may have a boiling point, which is too high to make them useful as a refrigerant in certain applications.
Bromofluoromethane and bromochlorofluoromethane derivatives, particularly bromotrifluoromethane (Halon 1301) and bromochlorodifluoromethane (Halon 1211) have gained widespread use as fire extinguishing agents in enclosed areas such as airplane cabins and computer rooms. However, the use of various halons is being phased out due to their high ozone depletion. Moreover, as halons are frequently used in areas where humans are present, suitable replacements must also be safe to humans at concentrations necessary to suppress or extinguish fire.
Applicants have thus come to appreciate a need for compositions, and particularly heat transfer compositions, fire extinguishing/suppression compositions, blowing agents, solvent compositions, and compatabilizing agents, that are potentially useful in numerous applications, including vapor compression heating and cooling systems and methods, while avoiding one or more of the disadvantages noted above.